1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a charging management scheme, more particularly, to an interactive charging management system suitable for electronic vehicles and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the industrial revolution, the motors (engines) started based on the petrochemical energy sources resolve the problems of human traffic, but would cause the extremely serious air pollution, environmental and greenhouse effect problems. With soaring oil prices, the global scientists have been dedicated to seek a solution for energy sources and traffic. The development of electronic vehicles can settle the problems of waste gas, air pollution and greenhouse effect all came from and caused by a moving cars and motorcycles.
In general, the electronic vehicles including plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs) can be charged by the charging posts located at the parking areas such as public and private parking areas, apartment building, etc. The current parking areas and apartment building need to make a contract capacity with Electric Power Company, so as to define a total power consumption (kVA). Once the actual power consumption is higher than the defined total power consumption, the outage (i.e. trip) is occurred.
It is known that the consumption of whole charging powers needs to be managed properly for some places located charging facilities relating to the electronic vehicles, so as to avoid the problem of outage due to over-consumption.
The manner of traditional charging management adopts the concept of uniform distribution to settle the problem of outage due to over-consumption. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, if a contract capacity is 50 kVA made by a certain place with Electric Power Company, and four charging posts C1 to C4 are located at the certain place. Accordingly, when these four charging posts C1 to C4 are respectively coupled to or connected to the corresponding electronic vehicles EV1 to EV4, each of the charging posts C1 to C4 may only provide the charging power of 12.5 kVA (50 kVA/4) to the corresponding electronic vehicles EV1 to EV4. It is known that the manner of traditional charging management adopts the means of uniform distribution to settle the problem of outage in the condition of fixed AC power (for example, 110ACV or 220ACV).
However, since the charging demand of each of the electronic vehicles is different due to the residual power in the battery of each of the electronic vehicles is not the same, so the manner of traditional charging management which is adopted by the means of uniform distribution is not the optimization solution due to some electronic vehicles each with more residual power do not need more charging power.